Forget Her! Impossible
by Proud.Italian
Summary: Russia couldn't forget about them. Especially not her. Rated T because it mention Lemon


"I'll be right back, da" said a tall russian.

"Russia" said a girl, who was shorter than the russian with brown hair and dark eyes. "You don't need to do this alone."

"Your right" said Russia. "But it's better this way, Andorra*" said Russia as he exited his house into the coldness.

* * *

><p>He walked for what felt like an hour, but he didn't care. He had to reach his special place.<p>

When he reached her destination he smiled and knelt down. He touch the tombstones. Every one of them. He closed his eyes and imagened their voices.

They were faint, he once even forgot how they sounded like, but he can still hear them.

He remembered and loved each one of them.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

1907

Russia, or Ivan, was in St. Petersburg . He was walking in the giant garden that his boss's wife kept.

"Ivan! Ivan!" Ivan turned to the direction which his name is being called.

"Oh, xорошо утром принцесса" Said the russian as he watched the little girl running into his arms.

Ivan picked up the little girl and smiled.

"Look at what Grandmama gave me from Paris."said the little girl as she practically shoved the flower into his face.

"What is it ?" asked Ivan.

"It's a sunflower. Isn't it pretty. I love sunflowers. When I get my own garden I will plant a whole bunch of these." smiled the little girl.

Ivan just smiled. He was not intrested into the flower. For him all flowers looked the same, but he was happy that this simple flower made his little girl happy.

"Miss" said a servent. "Your mother is looking for you"

"Oh" frowned the girl. "Okay"

Ivan put the girl down and kissed her forhead. At this action she smiled and left.

* * *

><p>Ivan entered the palace in search for someone. When he found a specific door he opens it. There on the bed was a sick looking child. He seemed to be thinking before he noticed the presence of the russian.<p>

"Oh, привет Ivan" said the little boy as he smiled.

The little boy was only a few years younger than the little girl. He was the little girl's little brother. And just like his sister he is fond of the purple eyed russian.

"привет, маленький принц" said the russian as he took a chair and sat next to the sick child.

After making him take his medicine, he started to tell stories. The little boy loved the stories Ivan tells.

As he was listening to the stories the little boy's attention got cought by the scarf the russian always carried with him. The little boy reached over his bed and touched the scarf.

Ivan stopped at mid sentence when he felt a tug at his neck area. He looked down and smiled as he saw the little boy stroking the soft scarf.

"Alright it's time for you to sleep, da" He said as he took off his scarf and gave it to him.

The boy was suprise to see the russian with out the scarf.

"You can sleep with it tonight okay." smiled Russia as he left the room.

* * *

><p>The next day he was walking to the garden once again until he felt someone tug at his sleeve.<p>

He turned around and was suprise to see a girl. It wasn't just any girl. It was the little girl's and boy's eldest sister.

"Morning принцесса" said Ivan as he offered a smile. The eldest girl smirked.

"What with the formalities, my dear Russia" said the Eldest.

Ivan blushed. He knew everyone in the family hated when he called them by their titles.

"I'm sorry." He said while offering a smile. She just laughed.

"It is all right my dear Russia." Once again she laughed.

When she left, Ivan followed her. It was time for them to have lunch together.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

After two hours of talking with the eldest and having a few laughs he bid farewell and left.

* * *

><p>He entered the libary and sat next to the second eldest in silence. He turned and looked at the face of the second eldest and almost burst out laughing when he realized she didn't know he was there.<p>

Then a mischiviouse look crossed his eyes. he reached over and yelled "BOO".

The second elest jumped and fell out of her seat. That's when Ivan burst out laughing.

The second eldest glared. "IVAN!" she screamed as she started to hit Ivan with the book.

"Calm down принцесса" he said still luaghing. He was blocking every hit effortlessly.

"You gave me a good scare Ivan." She said after she stopped hitting him. It was useless trying to hit a man that was twice he size.

"I know" He said while smirking.

Just like the time he spent with the eldest, he was luaghing and talking with the second eldest. The second eldest was younger than the eldest but still older than the little boy and girl.

"Oh look at the time." said the second elest "I must leave goodnight Russia"

She left the room.

* * *

><p>As Ivan was going to his sleeping chambers, he barley noticed the shawdow of a little girl. He smiled to himself. He knew that was the third eldest. She was younger that the first and second eldest but still older than the little boy and girl.<p>

"принцесса, what are doing here." He said. He smiled when he heard a tiny gasp.

"How did you know it was me." she said as she was coming out of her hiding spot.

"I had a feeling'' he said.''Come it is past your bed time'' he picked up the girl and started to carry her to her room.

''But I'm not tired'' she whined. It was quite obviously that she was tired for her eyelids were drooping.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

"How about I tell you a story to help you sleep, da'' Ivan said as he picked up a book and sat next to the third eldest.l

"Okay'' she said.

As Ivan was telling his story the third eldest started to slip away.

"Спокойной ночи Россия" she whispered as she slept.

Ivan was shoked to see that the third eldest fell asleep fast. None the less he smiled, kissed her forehead and left.

* * *

><p>1916<p>

He didn't like him. Oh no he didn't like hime at ALL. How dare this guy comes and takes his family away from him. That idiot even took away his little girl.

It didn't suprised him that he ended up dead.

He was actually happy. Of course it upset him about how much his little girl cried.

Well actually he couldn't call her his little girl anymore. In fact she grew so much she dosn't even deserve the title 'little girl'.

She grew up to be a beautifull young woman and Ivan couldn't help but fall in love.

He felll in love with everything about her. He fell in,love with her red hair, her blue eyes and her smile. Everyday she would bring him a sunflower. Though he didn't specifivally like this flower he accepted from her and showed a smile just to see her smile.

* * *

><p>"I-I- I love you" Ivan froze. He looked down at the 15 year old girl that was before him. She was looking down and it was quite obviouse that she was blushing. He smiled and ruffled her hair.<p>

She looked up in suprised and fear. Was this his way of regecting her**.

"Я тоже тебя люблю Анастасия" he said. Now she was blushing ferouciously. He then bent down and captured her lips. At first it was a soft chaste kiss for the Russian didn't want to go too fast. But that wan't enough for her. She grabbed the back of his head and deepenened the kiss. When they broke apart to get some air they stared inmto each other eyes and smiled.

* * *

><p>1918<p>

July 16.

he felt his heart breaking when he recieved the news. He couldn't believe what they were doing. He had one day with her. Just ONE more day with her and thats it. He entered her room and saw her with her sister.

Her sister got the hint and left. When she was gone he locked the door. The girl,no, HIS girl smiled as she saw him.

He sat across from her and said in a seriouse tone. "Become one with Mother Russia, Da"

She blushed when he realized what he was asking. She thought about and came to a conclusion. They were after all dating for 2 years.

"Yes"

* * *

><p>He didn't have the heart to tell her. How could he tell her? he looked down on her sleeping, naked form and couldn't help but let a tear slip. This was the last time he was ever going to see her. They already done it like 4 or 5 times yet he wanted more. But he knew the more he got the harder it would be to let her go.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day was hell for him.<p>

He watched as the family of 7 was walking towards the basement. It took all his will and power not to tell them the fate that awaits them if the walk down those stairs.

"Goodbye Russia" said the father. The father was like a father to him. They would always talk to one each other and play games like chess. He was the father he never had. He is the father he never got to had. The fether went and kiss Russia on the forehead. and left. That was the last time he saw the Tsar Nicholas II, The king of Russia.

"I will miss you dearly Ivan" said the mother. She was also like a mother to him. She woul always worry about him and care for him as if he was her son. She kissed him on the cheek and ruffled his hair as she left. That was the last time he saw Alexandra Fyodorovna, the fair queen of Russia.

"Take care Russia" said the eldest of the children. She was his best friend. They would always talk and she was the one who encouraged him to tell her sister about his feeling for her. They would walk together and eat together. They always treat each like brother and sisters. She kissed his other cheek and left with a smile. That was the last time he saw the Grand Duchess Olga Nikolaevna Romanova of Russia.

"I'll sure miss you Russia" said the second oldest who was very close to tears. She was his reading buddy. They would always see them reading a book together and laughing about the most seriouse things. She kissed his nose and flicked his ears and left with a few tears falling. That was the last time he saw Grand Duchess Tatiana Nikolaevna Romanova of Russia.

"Well I'll surley miss the pranks we used to pull off Ivan" said the third oldest. Ivan knew she was trying not to cry. They were pranking buddies. She would always come to him for ideas and he would gladly give them. They would also laught at the wierdest jokes. She crushed him into a bone crushing hug, before she left crying. That was the last time he saw Grand Duchess Maria Nikolaevna Romanova of Russia.

"I'll miss you Ivan" said the little boy. They were like brothers. Ivan had swore to protect him but sadly he couldn't this time. They would always play games and take walks. The little boy kissed Ivan's chin before leaving crying. That was the last time he saw Alexei Nikolaevich Romanova, Tsarevich of Russia.

Now it was the hardest part of all.

"I'll miss you Ivan" said the little girl as she attacked the russian. "Pleas don't leaave me Ivan please I love you, you idiot I love you. Пожалуйста, не оставляйте меня. Я люблю тебя Россия."

She kept yelling and yelling until the lips of the russian crashed into hers.

"I love you too, Anastasia" the russian whispered. Once again he captured her lips against hers. He tasted the pepermint and the cinimon that was her.

"I will always love you, da"

She nodded. She handed him a box. and kissed him one more time.

"And I will always love you too" One last kiss and she was gone.

That was the last time he ever saw the true love of his life.

The last time he saw the Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova of Russia

* * *

><p>Once Anastasia walked down those stairs he ran. He ran and ran wuntil he found his horse and rode like there was no tomarrow. He faintly heard the gun shots.<p>

He was heading to his sister's house, hoping that she would let him in. When he reached there he knocked on the door.

A woman with short white hair and purple or blue eyes answered.

"Ivan what are you-" she was cut of when the rusian attacked her with a hug.

"Ivan are you all right" she asked.

"She's gone Yekaterina" whimpered Ivan.

The Ukrainian automatically knew who _she_ is.

"Stay here brother, I shall get you something to drink."

When she left Russia took out the box ans opened. And the first time in many years Russia cried.

* * *

><p>The necklance was shaped as a sunflower. Its petal were silver and the middle part was gold. It had 10 petals on it. The first seven however had names engraved in them. They were names of the Imperial Family. and there was a note.<p>

_ To: Ivan_

_We will always love you my dear Russia. Especially me._

_My love will only belong to you and no one else._

_I wish for us to live a happy life together, yet I feel as if thats not going to happen._

_But I will always love you and I won't blame you for anythin no matter what happens_

_Goodbye my dear Russia_

_Love _

_Anastasia_

_a.k.a The little girl._

As he digged deeper into the box he found his scarf with note attached. _Thank_ you, It said. He knew it was from the prince.

* * *

><p>As time passed his heart started to heal. He met Andorra, who became his best friend. He had her name as well as his sister's, engraved into the flower necklace. Since Anastasia's death he started to love flowers, for they remind him of her smile.<p>

_Present_

As he planted flowers on every tombstone, he couldn't help but think how foolish he was when he thought That Anastasian was still alive. He was on the brink of insanity if it wasn't for Ukraine and Andorra to snap him out and force him to look at her dead body.

He thought himself as weak, but then he remember that he wasn't the only country with a human lover. France and Joan 'D Arc is a perfect example. Francis was insane for a couple of weeks and wouldn't eat anything since her death.

he smiled at the sunflowers before he headed home.

When he reached to his house he couldn't help but chuckle when he saw Andorra fast alseep on his couch. He went to the ca;lender and marked an X on the date.

The date was July 18 2012. It was the aniversery of her death. Of their death.

He carried Andorra to his bedroom and lied next to her and fell asleep with Andorra into his arms, hoping that Anastasia was happy in Heaven.

**Whew finally. This took me about three hours. oh well hoped you liked it.**

Here are the tranlations.

_xорошо утром принцесса= Good morning, princess_

_привет= Hello_

_привет, маленький принц= Hello little prince_

_принцесса= Princess_

_Спокойной ночи Россия= Goodnight Russia_

_Я тоже тебя люблю Анастасия= I also love Anastasia_

_ Пожалуйста, не оставляйте меня. Я люблю тебя Россия= Please do not leave me. I love you Russia_

_**Also Andorra is another Oc- She is the daughter of Frane, but raised by Spain. In my story Andorra and Russia are BFF :D**_

_**I do not own anything all rights belong to Hidekazu Himaruya, well except for Andorra, she's mine. **_


End file.
